gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Patty Duke
Anna Marie "Patty" Duke (*14. Dezember 1946 in Elmhurst, New York - † 29. März 2016 in Coeur d’Alene, Idaho) war eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin. In Glee hat sie in der vierten Staffel einen Gastauftritt als Jan. Leben Patty wurde als Tochter von John P. Duke und Frances McMahon geboren und hat zwei ältere Geschwister, Carol und Raymond. Ihre Manager, John und Ethel Ross, brachten sie dazu ihren Namen von "Anna Marie" zu "Patty" zu ändern und kontrollierten "alles von was ich schrieb bis zu wann ich schlief zu was ich aß". Mit der Erlaubnis ihrer Mutter zog sie mit den Rosses zusammen, da diese versuchten ihre Romanze im Alter von 17 mit Harry Falk zu unterbinden, in dem sie Pattys Sitcom nach Los Angeles verlegten. Während sie mit ihnen zusammenlebte kürzten diese ihre Besuche mit ihrer Mutter und ihrer engen Freunde und versuchten sogar sie bei zwei Gelegenheiten im Bett zu streicheln. Duke war mit Falk verheiratet und ließ sich 1967 von ihm scheiden. Sie hatte eine Affäre mit dem 17-jährigen Desi Arnaz Jr. im Frühjahr 1970. Danach traf sie sich mit John Astin und hatte etwa zur gleichen Zeit ein intimere Beziehung mit Michael Tell. Sie erfuhr von ihrer Schwangerschaft im Juni 1970 und war sich nicht sicher, wer der Vater ist. Sie heiratete Tell, was aber nur dreizehn Tage hielt, bevor sie Juli 1970 wieder von ihm geschieden wurde. Mit John Astin war sie dreizehn Jahre verheiratet, die Scheidung folgte 1985. Während dieser Ehe legte sie sich den Künstlernamen "Patty Duke Astin" zu. Seit 1986 ist sie mit Michael Pearce verheiratet. Patty hat drei Kinder, Sean Astin (1971, dessen Vater offiziell Michael Tell ist), Mackenzie Astin (1973, Vater John Astin) und Kevin Pearce (1988, zusammen mit Michael Pearce adoptiert). Sie wurde die Stiefmutter von Pearce´ Töchtern, Raelene und Charlene, wobei Erstere bereits im Alter von 22 Jahren verstarb. 1982 wurde diagnostiziert, dass Duke manisch depressiv ist. Als Kinderstar war sie berühmt, sie gewann im Alter von 16 sogar den Academy Award (Oscar) als beste Nebendarstellerin und hatte drei Jahre lang ihre eigene Sitcom " The Patty Duke Show". Danach strebte sie reifere Rollen an wie Neely O´Hara in "Das Tal der Puppen". Von 1985 bis 1988 war sie Vorsitzende der US-amerikanischen Schaupsielergewerkschaft. Patty Duke starb im März 2016 im Alter von 69 Jahren an einer Sepsis. Filmografie Filme *1958: Country Music Holiday *1958: The Goddess *1959: 4D Man Marjorie Sutherland *1959: Ehegeheimnisse *1962: Licht im Dunkel *1965: Billie *1966: The Daydreamer (Stimme) *1967: Think Twentieth *1967: Valley of the Dolls *1969: Ich, Natalie *1970: My Sweet Charlie *1971: If Tomorrow Comes *1971: She Waits *1972: Deadly Harvest *1972: Ausgeliefert *1974: Nightmare *1976: Look What's Happened to Rosemary's Baby *1978: A Family Upside Down *1978: Der tödliche Schwarm *1979: Before and After *1980: Die Chaotin und der Wolfmann *1981: Die Macht der Gewalt *1982: By Design *1982: Mein großer Bruder *1983: Schwester Dulcinas 1-Dollar-Coup *1984: Unter Verdacht *1986: Willy/Milly *1986: Triumph des Herzens *1987: An einem Freitagabend *1988: Der Todesengel *1989: Die Rettung der Jessica McClure *1990: Babynapping – Roberts Entführung *1991: A Killer Among Friends *1991: Zwischen Leben und Tod *1992: Zauberhafte Zeiten *1992: Die phantastische Geisternacht *1992: Der letzte Wunsch *1993: A Matter of Justice *1993: Mutter, laß mich nicht allein *1994: Cries from the Heart *1994: Den Killer im Nacken *1994: Niemand hört den Schrei *1995: When the Vows Break *1995: Recht und Gerechtigkeit) *1996: Die Glut der Gewalt *1996: Schatten der Vergangenheit *1996: Race Against Time: The Search for Sarah *1997: A Christmas Memory *1998: The Disappearing Act *1998: Verbrecherisches Blut *1999: Kimberly *2000: The Miracle Worker - Wunder geschehen *1999: Wenn nicht ein Wunder geschieht *2000: Miracle on the Mountain: The Kincaid Family Story *2002: Little John *2004: Murder without Conviction *2005: Bigger Than the Sky *2006: Falling In Love With The Girl Next Door *2008: The Four Children of Tander Welch *2009: Love Finds a Home *2010: Unanswered Prayers *2012: Amazing Love *2016: Power of the Air Serien *1963–1966: The Patty Duke Show *1967: Die Leute von der Shiloh Ranch (1 Episode) *1973: Hawaii Five-O (1 Episode) *1975: Make-up und Pistolen (1 Episode) *1976: Die Straßen von San Francisco (2 Episoden) *1976: Captains and the Kings *1978: Having Babies III *1978: Was soll denn nur mit Vater werden *1979: The Miracle Worker *1980: The Babysitter *1980: The Women's Room *1981: The Girl on the Edge of Town *1981: Please Don't Hit Me, Mom *1982–1983: It Takes Two (22 Episoden) *1984: Best Kept Secrets *1984: Insight *1984: George Washington *1985: Hail to the Chief *1987: Karen's Song *1990: Die Patty Duke Story (Call Me Anna) *1991: The Torkelsons (1 Episode) *1995: Amazing Grace (5 Episoden) *1997: Frasier Caller (1 Episode) *1998: The Patty Duke Show: Still Rockin' in Brooklyn Heights *1998–2003: Ein Hauch von Himmel (3 Episoden) *2004: Judging Amy (1 Episode) *2012: Hawaii 5-0 (1 Episode) *2013: Glee *2015: Liv and Maddie Auszeichnungen ;Oscar *1963: Auszeichnung als Beste Nebendarstellerin für Licht im Dunkel ;Golden Globe Award *1963: Auszeichnung als Beste Nebendarstellerin für Licht im Dunkel *1963: Nominierung als Beste Nebendarstellerin für Licht im Dunkel *1966: Nominierung als Beste Serien-Hauptdarstellerin - Drama für The Patty Duke Show *1970: Auszeichnung als Beste Serien-Hauptdarstellerin - Komödie oder Musical für Ich, Natalie Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S4